Similar
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: A little changing with chapter 285 Warning: Yaoi FanGirl fun, spoilers for the Christmas Bowl sort of , and computer/laptop


**I deeply apologize for this, sorry from the bottom of my heart. I just couldn't help myself. –sighs- See, I was reading back on some of the chapters (Chapter 285 Koizum Karin) and this idea wormed its way into my head. I'm just a victium of my own writing. Don't laugh at me. **

**Disclaimer: Of three things in life you can be certain; death, taxes, and the fact that dropDead. Dreamer doesn't own Eyeshield 21 or any of its characters ~ Benjamin Franklin**

"Tch that Koizum Karinrou kind of does look like a girl." Togano said with a snort, looking from Sena to Karen and back almost judgmentally. Sena blinked not quite understanding what the other was trying connect.

"Real creepy, even Sena's less girly than that." Kuroki pointed out and Sena sweat dropped at the blunt insult. "Eh? What's that suppose to mean?!" Monta asked squinting at Karin, who was nervously making her way across the field.

"Hiruma-san actually told us the truth." Kurita explained good-heartedly. "Yeah! And with his blackmail system it's probably real easy for him to get this stuff," Kuroki lowered his voice, which for him was actually making it louder. "Koizum Karinrou is actually a dude!" He said, staring directly at Sena.

In some low hope he turned to look behind him, expecting Suzuna or Mamori to be there. They weren't, however Cerberus was sitting uncanny close to the football yard. 'When did he even get here? Surely they don't allow dogs here!' Sena thought slightly freaked out.

"A man?!!" Monta shouted and shook his head about to clear the misunderstanding caused by Hiruma, only to get a volley of bullets sent his way from the one and only.

Hearing his name being mentioned over where Karin was standing Sena turned making eye contact. Karen was definitely a beautiful girl and stood a few good solid inches above him. For a second they were both silent just measuring themselves to the other, then at the same moment both felt their restrain snap.

"Please be gentle with my pain." Karin asked bowing quickly and Sena hastily bowed lower. (It was easier since he was closer to the ground.)8

"Ah! It should be me who should say that, please don't hate me Karin-san!" Sena burst out feeling a warm blush cross over his entire face.

"That's not natural, their practically twins not American football players!" Suzuna cried out from the sidelines. "I agree." Mamori admitted with a sigh.

"It makes sense; both were forced to join American Football." Hiruma grunted looking slightly amused. Mamori's head shot up and her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean Sena was forced to join?!" She shouted somehow going unnoticed.

"Neither quit though, even when shit got tough, they're exactly as they appear." Hiruma finished, he had rewired his brain awhile ago to block out all of Mamori's rants.

"I kind of wonder though, what Sena would have been like if he had been the girl?" Monta said thoughtfully, not realizing the impact the idea would have on the majority of the players.

Jyuumonji instantly began choking on his own blood from a sudden and instance bloody nose. The other two 'brothers' shared a look that clearly said "we saw that coming". Suzuna giggled as thousands of cosplay ideas whirling around her brain so fast she nearly pasted out.

Mamori was still freaking out from the knowledge that Sena had indeed been bullied into football that she had missed Monta's comment all together.

Hiruma himself had started chuckling, wearing a smirk that explained to the other team why everyone in the other region feared Hiruma more than the normal common fears of the world. (Dentist, those flying monkeys in the Wizard of Oz, spiders, ect.)

Sena, finally done with his bowing spell with Karin, stood straight and nearly screamed in shock at the state of his teammates.

"Don't worry; this happens to me all the time. Just stand really still, don't make eye contact, and move away real slowly." Karin advised with wide eyes. "Thank you; I wonder sometimes though why they tend to do this." Sena admitted remembering at least three other occasions when he turned to find all his teammates pretty much in a state of total chaos.

"I-I'm not really sure either, I wouldn't stand too close though Sena-san." Karin warned and Sena nodded in agreement. Even Mamori looked a little out of it at the moment.

"I always thought it was just a running back thing." Sena admitted sheepishly and Karin shrugged. "I always thought it was just a girl thing you know?" She beamed her smile pure and Sena could feel a thousand pounds of mental pain crash down on him.

After the game:

"Hey, Karin-san you know we weren't serious when we said Sena-kun was a girl too, right?"

"Eh?!"


End file.
